User blog:Danibug01/Guess it's time to start again...
Hey, Hey, Hey Guess who it is!!! Me, Danibug01 :) As if you couldn't tell by my username! Oh my Gawd! I haven't been on here in FOREVER! I haven't even been on a computer in 2 months! Why you may ask??? Well, I've been doing projects, volunteering, studying for the C.R.C.T.'s and the finals...and I MAY have been watching these awesome T.V. shows like Total Diva's (a reality T.V. show abut the WWE Diva's) and'' The Walking Dead...But I'm not gonna confirm or deny this story... I've had a lot of free time today, so I decided to get on here. Why have I had free time? Because there is only 5 days of school left I have no projects, it's been raining so I'm not volunteering today, I've already taken the C.R.C.T.'s, and I don't have to take my finals because I exceeded all of my C.R.C.T.'s, so I decided to get on the wikia. Anyway, enough with the excuses and get started with the blog! '''Todays Topic - Uhhhhhh :/' WARNING - This blog, just like my last one, will be extremly random due to the fact that I haven't been on the wikia in forever. If you randomness, I'm sorry. I will be writing whatever is on my mind...and I'm pretty sure I'm ADHD so this blog will be ALL over the place THE SHOW -''' So, am I the only person on here who has only watched like 4-5 episodes of the show??? (Now don't go all haters on me, like I said I've been watching other kinds of shows and I've just stopped watching Disney) Anyway I did see the first episode and it was good. It was cheesy, but it's a kids show, so it's fine. But seriously, I've got to admit, Disney has gotten better. not much. but it's working on getting better. 'STORY TIME -' Once upon a time, a wikia user named Danibug01 decided to make a blog about what she thought would happen in the show. So a couple of weeks after posting that, she decided to watch the show to see if she were right on her predictions. After watching it, she came to the conclusion that she were right about some parts, while other parts were stupid of her to think that they'd happen. The user, Danibug01, decided to write another blog comparing the how she were right in some ways and wrong in others. She forgot to do that and stopped writing for what it seemed to be ten-thousand years. ''The End'' '''Back to blog Okay so, I was pretty close on some of the aspects of the characters. Logan and Jasmine were exactly how I had described them! And I even got the part right were they would probably like eachother!!! Yeah! Now I was pretty off on how Garrett would be. And Delia. But for the most part I was pretty right about Lindy... Okay, I'm done writing about the show. It's boring to do that whole time. Am I right? Yes, no? Should I do that in future blogs? Tell me your thoughts about that in the comments! Music - ''' So is it just me or is anyone else in love with music? What types of genres do you guys like? I like to listen to country/rock/pop/rap. '''Fact - Did you know that people who only listen to one genre of music are usually more depressed/sad than the others who listen to a variety of music. Well, if not, THE MORE YOU KNOW! Now, Who do y'all listen too? I ABSOLUTLY LOVE Christina Aguilera, Christina Grimmie, Demi Lovato, Adam Lavine, Ariana Grande, Steven Tyler, Gretchen Wilson, Miranda Lambert, and Jason Aldean. What are your guys favorite songs? I have too many to name. But I'll name a couple and who sings them so y'all can listen to them. Dance Song : Timber - Ke$ha feat. Pit Bull Meaningful : Are you Happy Now - Megan and Liz Song to make you cry : Warrior - Demi Lovato ; How to save a life - Fray Party Song : Bonfires : Family Tradition - Hank Williams Jr. ; Fun : Circus - Britany Spears Relatable : You found me - Fray Seriously, I swear without music my life would suck. No matter how your feeling there is a song that relates to you. I would honestly rather lose color than lose music. Music is my life. Is it just me that feels that way, or is it really weird to feel that way? T.V. SHOWS - ' Is it just me or does anyone else love reality/cooking shows? Like, I seriously have a problem. ''Total Diva's, Dance Moms, Wife Swap, Duck Dynasty, Chopped, Diners Drive inn's and Dives, etc. I like other shows like The Walking Dead ''and some MTV shows. ''I Didn't Do It ''would be on this list, but like I said I don't really watch Disney shows that much, but I'll catch up. '''RANDOM - ' Starbucks - Um am I the only one here that is like abosolutly addicted to Starbucks? I love their frappes. And I'm I teen white girl, so way to add to that sterotype, right? But seriously, yum iPhones - I feel like I'm the only person in my school that doesn't have an iPhone. I have an awesome phone (a moterola Atrix HD) But I'm one of the only people without an iPhone. Does anyone here have that problem at school? Soda - So, I can't drink soda or it'll break me out. Bad. Am I the only person that happens too? '''Chat Time Chat time is where I post some of your comment that make me smile, and make me want to keep making blogs, so enjoy) Your blogs are so awesome. There like the Best of the Best - Paulagaby Happy late New Years, I'm looking forward to your blogs- Junatina Wow this blog is great! I'm so looking forward to your future blogs! - BubbleCake The blogs really are amazing :) - Grace 1997 (in reply to something I said in reply to Paulagaby) Well that's it for this blog! I love you all! You guys are awesome! Have a great day and don't do cinnamin. Cause uh, uh, you're beautiful - Danibug01 (and Mariah Carey) :) Category:Blog posts